


How to say: "I love you"

by Neurotic_Doodle



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Ross is super oblivious, Smith is a love struck fool, Will add tags as I go, and everyone is sick of their shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotic_Doodle/pseuds/Neurotic_Doodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Smith has never been exactly open about his feelings, that his friends knew for sure. This was all fine and well until his lovey dovey feelings for the completely oblivious Ross Hornby seemed to drown out all that was around him. If he can't say it himself, he's going to have to learn to say; "I love you" to Ross, before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distraction

_His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked his lips in a subconscious swift movement, as he focused heavily on the computer screen._

_Ba-dum._

_His sky blue eyes scanned across said screen with amazing scrutiny, as if judging the pixels themselves, as he edited._

_Ba-dum._

_His hand went up and brushed backwards through his wild black locks, as he sighed to himself._

_Slowing down as he reached the back of his neck..._

_He looked over._

Smith hadn't realized he was lost in his own mind until he heard Chris' concerned call to him. He looked up to find the brunette in front of him, looking down at him with an annoyed expression. A hum of acknowledgment left Smith as he straightened himself.

"Were you even listening, mate?" Chris asked with a furrowed brow, his arms folding over each other as he leaned forward, making him look like a concerned mother getting ready to quietly scold her child.

Smith bit his lip softly and looked over at Ross, silently begging him with his eyes to help however his plea were met with a giggle.

"You're on your own." Ross mouthed to him quietly as he shrugged, grinning brightly. Eye contact was maintained between the two for a short while, making Smith go red under his gaze before he looked back down at his work.

Smith puffed out his cheeks as he thought for a second, looking for an excuse other than; "Oh, hey! Sorry, mate. I was just watching Mr Attractive as fuck Hornby over there because I'm massive gay." He looked at Chris again, and seeming to feel his annoyance, let out a quite laugh.

"Sorry, mate. I've just been feeling really tired lately." He lied quickly, watching Chris' expression closely. It didn't seem to work as Chris expression changed to a look of annoyed disbelief, however he seemed to accept the answer as he let out a sigh.

"I was asking if you'd be able to edit the new series today, but I guess if you're too tired-" With that, Chris turned from Smith and made his way back to his desk, leaving Smith with a confused expression.

"Hold on! I thought you had that one covered?" With Smith's question, Chris turned back to him and leaned on the divider in front of his desk.

"Yeah. I thought so too." Chris muttered with an apologetic expression. Leaning forward, he continued. "But Lewis said he wanted to talk to me, about something 'important'." With a slight smile, he made a quotation like gesture with his hands, knowing that sometimes what Lewis would count as 'important', could easily be quite the opposite. Smith snickered at Chris' gestures and leaned towards him, using his arms as support.

"See! You go on one Yogsquest and the next thing is, you're being stolen from Ross and me." With this jab, Chris turned pink and straightened himself, letting out a few muttered curses of embarrassment and commands to shut up. Smith had to hold in the laughs that threatened to escape as he saw Chris' reaction to this, noticing in the corner of his eye that Ross was doing the same.

"I'm only joking, mate! It's fine!" He patted Chris in a comforting manner as he grinned, "I'll edit it, but you owe me." Smith's sing-song delivered comment made Chris grin as he got closer.

"Thanks, mate. I've already sent you the files." With a pat to the back from Chris, Smith looked back at his screen, getting ready to edit said clips as he waited for Chris to leave. He definitely didn't expect Chris to come closer and whisper to him.

_"Don't get distracted by Ross, this time."_

Smith went completely red at this as he turned his head to look at Chris, who was wearing what Smith would simply call; The Shit Eating Trottimus Grin™. He went to reply to his comment but nothing came out as Chris quickly moved away and headed to the door. A bundle of "Uh", "Um" and "Wait" came from Smith as he struggled for a reply, noticing Ross look between the two in utter confusion.

"Have fun, you two!" was the last thing heard from Chris as he rushed out the door, leaving a blushing Smith and confused Ross in his dust. Smith continued to stare at the door, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Many questions flew through Smith's mind as he tried to compose himself; Was it that obvious? Could Ross tell?.

"You okay over there?" Smith's eyes quickly darted over to the voice, to find Ross smiling sympathetically at him. That expression definitely didn't help with the heat of Smith's face but he still smiled back. He went to reply but quickly darted his head down as he realised how his gaze moved from Ross' sky blue eyes to his soft lips, wet from before.

"I-I'm fine, mate." Smith's prayers for the stutter in his answer to be unnoticed was answered, as Ross hummed and continued on with his editing. A sigh of relief left Smith's lips as he wrung his hands in embarrassment, the heat of his face slowly cooling. After a while, Smith looked back over at Ross to find the man heavily distracted with his work, returning to his previous state.

_To when Smith was watching him..._

Smith shook away the bubbling feeling inside and groaned as he pushed his desire to watch him more down. He pulled his attention away from Ross and back to his computer screen, as he rubbed his eyes in preparation for a long while of editing.

"Maybe another time." He thought to himself. "Maybe another time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn dude, my first hatfic ;w;  
> If you guys want any certain scenarios to happen in this, let me know!  
> I have certain plans for this fic but the rest is unknown ;P


	2. Your Gay is Showing

_Smith knew he was deep in this love struck bullshit when he found himself enthralled by Ross’ passionate rambling._

He honestly didn’t know how it got to this point; it was supposed to be a normal Hat Chat. It had started of normal, that’s for sure. They started, greeted the viewers/listeners and had the usual banter before they got to the meat of the podcast. But then it changed when a subject of Ross' interest was mentioned.

Smith didn’t remember even what Ross had been passionately talking about for the last half an hour, but Smith was completely enthralled by his voice and passion. The last time Smith was this enchanted by Ross he was left to awkwardly edit a new series with him, fearful he knew of his obvious love struck feelings however, this fear was subsided when the other man made no comment and continued on as usual, oblivious to the daydreaming Smith and teasing Chris.

It was safe to say that after that incident a lot more teasing came him way, not only from Chris but from everyone at YogTowers. It came as a shock to him the first time someone other than Chris teased him about it, this someone had been Kim. He remembered having lunch with Kim and a few others, as the other two hats had other business to attend to, and Smith's down expression had led Kim to say; "What's up, Smith? Sad Ross isn't here for you to daydream about?" Smith distinctly remembered almost spitting out his drink at Kim, choking as he tried to hold it down.

Kim was the first, but definitely not the last Yog to tease Smith about his crush. Lewis, Simon, Hannah, Turps, Duncan and so forth, everyone knew. He only had one moment in his life where he questioned how they knew of his infatuation with Ross, the culprit being either his obviousness and the other HatFilms member, Chris. As soon as he questioned it, however, he quickly dropped it in favour of just living with it.

And now, here he was. Acting out his usual signs of daydreaming infatuation. In front of their viewers.

He really couldn't help it.

_Hearing Ross' voice set a certain calmness upon Smith, causing his to smile sleepily while listening. Usually he would be quick to interrupt the rambling man, for comedic effect and such but he couldn't find the will to do so._

_If he was being honest, he would rather Ross talk forever than ruin the calmness his voice brings._

_Smith knew that he shouldn't react like this, especially in front of fans._

_But, Ross' voice had too much of an effect on him._

The chat was quick to react to Smith's uncharacteristic silence and soothed expression, reflecting his state of day dream. With spams of jokes, general intrigue and worry direct towards said member of Hat Films. Though these comments seemed to go past the day dreaming Smith and the rambling Ross, Chris quickly caught them as he sighed and tried to look over at Smith, sighing again when he couldn't see him.

"Right... here." Chris quietly muttered to himself as he turned on his phone under the desk and started to text his distracted friend, knowing that the man always keeps his phone on even when recording.

_Smith hummed happily as his friend continued rambling, noticing how he was slowly becoming quiet and unable to think of more to say, in response to the length of his ramble. Smith scowled in response to this, never wanting Ross to stop as he imagined the smile on his face from talking in such length about... whatever he was talking about._

_It was complete bliss._

This bliss was broken by the sound of Smith's phone, screaming at him to answer a text. This definitely shocked him into reality.

"Jesus!" Smith yelps as he jumps, completely surprised by the phone. After calming himself, he quickly noticed the silence of the room and the confusion as well as laughter from the chat. He sighed at this, realizing completely how he must've looked.

"S-Sorry. That was... Sorry." He quickly stuttered as he checked his phone, hearing Chris make conversation to fill the awkward silence. Looking down, he navigated through his phone quickly as if to quickly erase the awkwardness surrounding him. Before going to his messages, he quickly put his phone on silent, not wanting a repeat.

**1 NEW TEXT**

**from: Chris**

**message: mate. snap out of it and check the chat.**

Smith expression twisted at this, unsure of wanting to even do it but despite this he scrolled through the chat. His face instantly heated up as he saw them, he though that his expression might have put across tiredness but... nope. Definitely not.

"look at smith omg, is he okay?

"is he being jacked off under the table or something? lol"

"maybe he needs sleep"

"the fangirls must be screaming"

"smith gets boners from ross, confirmed"

Smith wanted to laugh, face palm or do something to shake this off but he knew doing something like that would highlight said awkwardness. All he could do was let out a shakey sigh as he thought of an excuse, feeling that the "i'm tired" excuse was getting a little too overused with his friends. Soon after this, a rumble came from his phone.

**1 NEW TEXT**

**from: Chris**

**message: your gay was showing. you're welcome ;)**

Smith smiled at this, and started to reply. Though the smaller man would always tease him about his silly crush on their other member, he always supported him. Always helped him get past this hurdle, always helped with his failed confession attempts. He thought about how he'd have to fully thank him for dealing with his shit at some point as he finished his text and quickly entered Chris' distraction conversation.

**SENT**

**to: Chris**

**message: thanks a lot, mate. seriously :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was for my massive homosexual of a best friend who sent me the scenario and a few hours after that, he got his shit owned by a car.  
> Get better soon, my child ;3 ;3 ;3  
> I also got a few suggestions for scenarios for relationship build up from some friends but if you have a suggestion, send it my way! ;)  
> (Through here or tumblr is fine ;3)


	3. Growth of Affection

It was a normal day and both Smith and Chris had decided to chill out with their co-workers, they had invited Ross to join them but he seemed to have 'other' plans going on. They chat and ate with their friends until Sjin turned to Smith with a twinkle in his eyes and asked about his "absolute obsession" with Ross, the chatterbox man wanting more details than what was known by the entire group.

"I guess, I've wanted Ross' dick from the womb!" Smith howled with laughter as he joked, gaining the same response from the others, if excluding Chris' apparent face palm as he smiled. Sjin laughed along until he continued to poke at Smith.

"No, but seriously. How long?" As Smith went to reply jokingly, he noticed that Sjin had leaned over the table and was leaning on his hands, waiting for a story instead of joke this time. He quickly looked around at the others to notice that they all had similar expressions, though they were trying greatly to hide them. He heard a sigh from his side as Chris began to speak.

"Sjin. Come on now-" He was quickly interrupted by a cough from Smith who, when Chris turned to him, seemed to signal that it was fine. Chris muttered a response and resituated himself to listen to Smith, showing of his hidden curiosity in turn. Smith shifted under the gaze of his friends and once again let out a cough, this time clearing his throat and calming himself.

"Since we first met, I guess."

_He remembered being introduced to a younger Ross by Chris briefly and being unsure of what to make of the boy. He was astoundingly attractive to Smith, as he found himself drawn to the other. He remembered innocent sky blue eyes that still held that innocence today, a smooth, hairless face and black hair that was styled up with too much gel. When Smith hadn't said anything, Ross had nervously stuck out his hand and stuttered out a nervous greeting and introduction. Upon hearing that his last name was Hornby, Smith did what he was best at._

_"Alright, Ross. we've only just met, mate." He grinned and nudged the other. "No need to share that much."_

_He remembered a moment of fearful silence as he saw Ross' face turn red but the atmosphere soon became comfortable when a booming laughter came from the once nervous boy, making Smith's face heat up a little. Though, of course, he would never admit that._

And the rest was history for him. He gained a gigantic crush on the poor, obviously straight, man and had to suffer forever with his un-requited feelings, despite the amount of times Chris told him to stop thinking that way. A few snickers and "aww"'s could be heard around as Smith finished explaining his story, leading him to mutter a few insults and commands their way. Soon after, Turps' voice was heard among the many voices in the room.

"Wow. How very... you." Turps had a moment of silence before he finished his sentence with a wide grin, unsure of how to describe Smith's method of introduction. Smith laughed dryly as he muttered sarcastic curses at the other man, grinning in a similar manner.

If Smith was being honest, he **loved** talking about the many moments he had with Ross and how fucked he is in this situation. He would do it more but with Ross always being around and his own confidence in the matter fading day by day, he just stopped being completely comfortable talking about it. He shook himself from his thoughts when he heard Chris start snickering from his side.

"Maybe you should just call him 'Daddy-" His snickering cause him to pause, his smile and raised eyebrows seemed to suggest something to Smith. Then he remembered yesterday.

_The three of them had been doing their Tuesday stream on the Yogscast Twitch channel and, as requested by Chris, were playing Pandemic for the viewers. It was obviously going down hill as they weren't doing them best in the game, getting their asses handed to them. The lads, though, were just having fun playing and interacting with the chat in the casual atmosphere. That was until Ross went to move his piece and ,while looking into Smith's eyes, uttered the word; "Daddy."_

_Smith froze when this happened, his face become a dangerous shade of red as he stared at Ross for a bit. He quickly started questioning what he just heard; Did Ross actually just say that? Or did I make a mistake? His thoughts were quickly answered though when he saw Chris, in his peripheral vision, try to keep in a laugh with a quick glance at Ross. With this Smith, quietly caught Ross' attention and grinned at him._

_"Daddy?" Smith asked, confused and disguising his blushing face as embarrassment for the other. At that Ross' head quickly jolted up, returning the confusion for a second before his expression turned into one of shock, his face growing redder than Smith's._

_"What? No. I meant Dheli!" He quickly replied, dodging the looks of his friends and the camera as he continued planning his action, face still red as Chris snickered._

_Smith definitely isn't the type to be enticed by creepy, kink shit like people calling him daddy and such. It'd become quite a joke around the workplace, many people calling each other daddy in recordings which was to the displeasure of the fans, but hearing it accidentally come from Ross gave it new meaning to his ears._

_He, of course, laughed it off after he had stayed silent, watching Ross for a little too long._

_The rest of the stream was generally him being still flushed from the encounter and constantly ignoring the look on Chris' face that screamed that he was revelling in Smith's change of character._

 the room as Smith and Chris stopped explaining the story, the taller man's face becoming as red as it was that day. His consistent response to them all was to mutter curses under his breath with a masking grin, however this seemed to encourage his friends as they continued to laugh.

"Well, I guess you guys will have more fun times like that in Texas?" Turps snickered, which caused Smith's expression drop. He had completely forgotten about that. He'd had to mentally prepare himself for this, as their last trip to (and around) the USA was a bit of a hassle when it came to keeping his feelings for the other in.

Smith went to Chris, in need of the man's joking nature to hide his fear of the situation however he was talking to Mark (who Smith had only just realised was sitting next to Chris) about their new D&D stream, Chris sounding sad that he would miss a session because of Texas.

With no backup or distraction from his friend, Smith sighed quietly and put on a smile as he started to push down his feelings already, in preparation for Texas.

"Yeah, it'll be just great."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made slight reference to the Board Game Stream they did cause it actually made me spit out my drink ;w;
> 
> I, now, kind of have set out chapters and days so, yay and all ;P  
> Just letting people know that the next chapter will be out on Valentine's Day just to make sense with the story (and also to give me enough time to write it).
> 
> //This chapter is so late omg, it was suppose to be out 1+ week ago but education got in the way ;w;//


End file.
